Jealous Much?
by Awesomenessest-girl
Summary: Miley flys to florida with jake to film a new tv show as hannah.Jake and Nick jonas really like her especially nick bc he knows her identity.But will jake be to conceided?or will jakes hotness win her over?R AND R!AND WUT WILL HAPPEN WEN MIKAYLA SHOWS UP!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Summer break just started for them

AN: Summer break just started for them. So they all will be hanging at the beach 24/7 , but not when they get the news where Hannah is going. She and ego boy Jake will be going to Tennessee to shoot a new Television show.What will happen when the Jonas Brothers get to be in the Television show too?Will Jake get jealous and 'take care' of them?

Disclaimer: I don't own HM I just obsess it.:)

**Chapter one: Never Ever let Oliver Choose.**

"Lily!! I can't believe you let Oliver choose where we should go!! " Complained Miley.

" It's not my fault Miley he said he had a good idea… " Lily said as she looked around.

They were as Willie's Wheely Pizza Place. That place was where all the four and five year olds went .It just so happens that Oliver has a thing for the word 'Wheely'. Why? We don't know why. Well the walls were covered in blue foam, the bathrooms had super small stalls , oh and pizza was smaller than there hands.

" The only reason I agreed was that his baby brother had to come, and you know I cant resist the puppy dog pout." Miley said.

"Neither can I, but if he has to take care of his brother why did his mom have to come? " Lily asked in confusion.

" Because in case someone needs to take care of Oliver. " Miley Joked.

"Jacob go take care of Oliver ok? " Miley said trying to tease Oliver as they played in the Little toddler sized playground.

" Miley I'm not th…ah! " Oliver said as he fell down.

" You were saying… " Miley said because she loved it when she was right.

" Hey Miley is that Jake over there? " Lily asked.

" Huh?Wait a minute…That is Jake!" Miley said all excited.

Miley likes Jake A LOT!!But Jake is sort of too dumb to see it.Jake also likes her, that's why he is always so stuck up to her.But he had Miley in the palm of her hands … he just didn't know it…

Jake walks over to buy some pizza's but spots Miley and Lily.

"Miley?" Jakes says.

" Hi Jake!" Miley said all flirty.

" Hey Miley so what are you guys doing here?" Jake asked.

"Oliver..." Miley said kinda angry but then happy at the same time because she gets to see Jake.

" Oh so guess where I'm going this summer." Jake said excitedly.

" Where ?? "Miley also said excitedly because she really really liked him.

" Florida. We are shooting a new Television show, and guess who with " Jake said even more excited.

"Hilary Duff?" Miley questioned.

" Nope, Hannah Montana! " Jake said like he was going to scream at the top of his lungs.

See ever since Hannah Montana excisted Jake has LOVED her. He liked Miley but he Liked Hannah more. So he planned to make a move on her when they were filming Zombie High but then instead spilled everything about Miley to her. So he knew it wouldn't work out once he did that.

" Really? Because wouldn't the news reporters be all over you and Hannah about the new show?" She questioned because she didn't want to say she hadn't gotten the call yet.

"That's exactly why I came here." Jake said.

"Oh ok, well me and lily have to go" "No we don't mi…" " Come on Lily!!" Miley said practically dragging her out.

"What was that for?" Lily asked rubbing her arm because it was now bruised like a tomato.

"Because I haven't gotten told yet , I should of know about this for a long time." Miley said.

" Your point?" Lily asked still rubbing her arm.

"My point is lets go ask my dad about this!" Miley said now dragging Lily across the street leaving Oliver with his mom and brother.

**End of Chapter one!Ok I know that this chapter kind of sucked, but its just the beginning.Please read and review !!I will give you a cookie and a marshmallow if you do!! XOXOX Your stupid writer!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok sorry on the mess up in chapter one

**AN: Ok sorry on the mess up in chapter one. I put they were going to Tennessee to film it and I put florida. Well now are going to Florida I guess..**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was this poor dumb piece a grass.**

**He got one wish. He wishes to own HM, then he died! Wow what a life…**

**Chapter 2: Why didn't you tell me?**

"Dad I'm home!" Miley shouted as she and Lily walked to the kitchen for cookies.

"Oh Miley, I forgot to tell you your going to be in that new TV show that Jake Ryan is in." said her dad.

"Yeah… about time dad…I found out today when I said Jake." Miley said.

"Sorry Miley,I guess I forgot to tell you a couple of months ago." Said her dad.

"Doesn't matter ,Im just glad I know." Miley said

**Lily's POV**

The very next day it was Saturday. Miley has a lot to do before she leaves on Sunday. First she has to find her cutest Hannah outfits, pick out jewelry , find nice shoes, and most important of all say goodbye to her best friends, Lily and Oliver.

"Ok Lily which shoes will go better with this outfit?" Miley asked her best friend lily.

"Don't leave to Florida without me!!" I begged.

I didn't want to be here all alone by her self with no best friend all summer.I would be stuck with none other Oliver. I liked Oliver as a friend but sometimes…Omg he was just so stupid. Like yesterday !The pizza place! I didn't even know there was such thing, well I knew all the tiny kids went there but who knew Oliver would actually go there!But that's the reason Oliver was her friend. He was dumb but he would always try to be at least some what cool.

"Lily !"miley yelled at me ."Get off my leg! "She yelled at me." I'm not leaving till tomorrow!"

I let go, just in time also. She was just about to kick me! That would have been painful ,because she was wearing high heels.

"Miley! Come one take me with you I want to see that seal dolphin lizard thing !! That HUGE thing in the HUGE pool of water! What was its name ? Shamis? Sam?Ham ?I don't know…but please take me with you!" I begged

"Lily its not working because you aren't…Omg lily no don't do the puppy dog pout!" Miley yelled out because she knew it would work.

"Please!!" I said as I made the puppy dog pout. It was working because she ended up called her agent. Samantha. She hated Lola Lufnagel. So I figured no luck getting to go now…

A few hours past like three I think because I was getting hungry. So I thought of ordering pizza because Miley fell asleep after a while laying in her spinning wardrobe. So now I was just sitting here watching her go around and around and around and around in circles.

I was getting dizzy so I thought maybe some ice cream to cheer me up .

I started hearing someone but once I got downstairs I saw it was the TV.

"Oh hey lily" Jackson said

"AHH!"I screamed.

"Sorry I scared you lily" Jackson said.

"Its ok, do you guys have any ice cream?"

"Oh…No because my dad just took the whole tub!" Jackson said.\

What a pig thought Jackson

"Ok well tell Miley I went out for ice cream when she wakes up." I said to Jackson.

"Sure thing " Said Jackson.

"Thanks "I said

" yea yea.." Jackson.

And as soon as I left Jackson said: Like Im going to tell Miley where lily went yea right…I will tell her in about a year or so….

**Sorry this chapter is Super short, I was getting tired. Sorry if I have like a lot of spelling mistakes!:(**

**Well I will try to update as soon as possible….**

**If you get me some reviews things wouldn't be as hard! jk jk**

**XOXOXO always your stupid writer!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Ok I don't really have any ideas so if you give me a review with telling what should happen I might put it in, and will thank you in the next chapter

**AN:Ok I don't really have any ideas so if you give me a review with telling what should happen I might put it in, and will thank you in the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I was just a little frog when I learned about HM so how can I own it?**

**Chapter three: Leaving**

Everyone was at the airport to see Miley /Hannah off, well actually it was just Lola Lufnagel, Mike Standley the Third, Robbie Ray , and Jackson. Miley had stuffed at least all of her Hannah clothes in her three suit cases. The other ones carried her jewelry, make up, and shoes. She was just missing one last thing, saying goodbye to her fans.

"Hannah! I'm going to be so lonely without you!" Lily or Lola yelled as they walked her to her plane.

"But I'm here Lola!" Oliver or Mike Stanley told her.

"But you're a boy, and unless you want to put on a wig and listen to me all day!" Stated an exasperated Lola.

"Never mind…" said Mike.

He wanted to be like that but he wanted to do that if she actually wanted him to.

"Don't worry Lola! You'll be able to call me on my phone and we'll text constantly!" Hannah tried to reassure her desperately sad best friend.

"Ok but what if your mean Agent Samantha answers and she says: Ok Lola Hannah is not here right now were trying to practice lines! And then I will be all like Fine, be that way bitch! But I won't actually say that…I'm afraid hat would happen to me if I do…" Lola said as she pictured herself saying those things to Hannah's scary agent.

"It's ok I will have my Hannah phone with me at all times and I will email you everyday ok?" Hannah said as she tried to convince her best friend.

"Fine …"Lola said.

Five minutes till take off in plane A-2 for First class the announcer stated.

"Well that's my plane…" Hannah droned looking as though she was going to cry.

"Let's go Hannah." Stated Robbie Ray.

Hannah took one last look at her best friends and hugged them with all her might, wishing that she didn't have to go. With that she turned around and followed her father on the plane unsure of what was to come this summer.

"Jacks…onathan! Thatsit…Jonathan! Hurry up and stop starin at Lola!" Hannah yelled to her brother.

Robbie, Jackson, and Hannah's agent, Samantha, all sat in the last row of the first class section. Hannah had an especially reserved seat for her...next to Jake…as per his request. She really didn't mind sitting next to him, she really didn't! …she just wanted him to fall for her real side…her Miley side.

"Hey Jake!" Hannah smiled as she sat down next to the boy.

"Hey Hannah! What's up?" He asked calmly.

"To be honest, I'm terrified of flying." Hannah stated slightly embarrassed. She felt the plane roar to life under her. She couldn't help the eep! That escaped from her mouth.

"I guess I miss Lola more than I realized…" Hannah stated, seeing as how her best friend constantly stated that word in front of Jake. Hannah felt both of her hands tightly grip the sides of both arm rests that rested beside her and her eyes closed shut. She felt one of her hands being pried off of the arm rest and felt her hand being intertwined with someone else's. She peeked open one of her eyes to see Jake looking at her with a smile. She gave him a confused look and he laughed in response.

"Don't worry Hannah, I won't let anything hurt you." He whispered into her ear, and with that he kissed her cheek and gave her hand one last reassuring squeeze.

"Ooh jeez! I'm in deeper than I thought…" Hannah thought to herself. And with that she laid back and closed her eyes hoping that the ride would soon end.

**End of Chapter 3!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes!! **

**XOXOXO Your stupid writer ******


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok , So thank you for adding my stories to your favorites

**AN: Ok , So thank you for adding my stories to your favorites!! It made me happy so I decided to write 2 more chapters today!!**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a time there was a rock.**

**The End.**

**Chapter Four: Stuck with Oliver.**

Meanwhile It was just Lily And Oliver back at Miley's House having their own party eating all her food and watching her TV.

"Oliver what are we going to do, now that Miley's officially gone?" Lily said kind of sad and tired.

"Well we could play Twister, the game I suggested an Hour ago!"Oliver said angry because he really wanted to play it,what a weird boy.

"Fine…" Lily said complaining.

Oliver ran upstairs to get Twister when…

"Ahh!!" Lily Screamed to the top of her lungs as the Jonas Brothers walked into Mileys house.

"What happened Lily?!"Oliver said as he ran down the stairs.

"Hey" Said Joe Jonas.

"Hi!" Lily said really excited.

"Lily wha.."Oliver said speechless as he saw the Jonas Brothers standing in Miley's Living room .

"Oliver!Its the Jonas Brothers!"Lily screamed.

"So did we miss the plane or something?"Nick asked confused because Miley said she would meet them at her house.

"Umm yeah because she left like 2 or 3 hours ago."Lily said.

"Oh"Nick said kind of depressed because he really liked Miley.

**Ok see this is the LOVE connection. Nick/Miley.Oliver/Lily.Jackson/Lola.Oliver/Miley.Joe/lily,Mystery Guy/Lily.(Read Further to find out who the Mystery Guys is).Ok see all the people like someone .So its kind of Confusing to me even though Im writing it. **

**Back to story!!**

"Well guess that means we need to take our Jet to the Set" Kevin said.

"Ok " Joe said.

"Hey do you guys want to come with us,I'm pretty sure that Miley Really Misses you guys right now" Nick said.

Meanwhile,in Florida….

Mielys POV

"Wow Jake the set is awesome,I still can't believe we're shooting A new TV show called 'Metro High School'.I said.

"It sounds king of geeky I thought".

"Yeah,I mean I cant wait to start fliming!" Jake Said.

"Me Too.."I said leaning next to him more.

Ok is it me or did I just make on a move on Jake Ryan??He likes Mley,I'm supposed to play hard to get,and now Mr.ego-boy Jake Ryan will hit on Hannah!

Jakes POV

Ok I know im kind of Dumb at times but was it me or did she try to make a move on me?Ohh,So now I d have Hannah and Miley in the palm of my hands…

But what about Miley?

"Umm Jake I uhh have to go…I will talk to you tomorrow."Hannah said like she was trying to get away from me.

Hannah walks over to her room and I notice she turns around smiling at me…

I smile back .

Hannah shuts her door and turns on the light.I stare at her window even though the blinds are closed,for one the blinds and curtains don't do much.It was pretty obvious she was changing because I could see her shadow.She heads to the light and switches it off.

After that I see nothing.

**Ok I think this chapter turned out better than the others.But that's just my opinion.Sorry for making it super short i need more ideas for it **

**If anyone has an idea about what I should write just comment it.!!**

**Thx**

**Xoxoxox your writer.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok , So thank you for adding my stories to your favorites

**AN:Hey sorry its been a while since Ive updated,enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer:Free Willy!**

**Chapter 4:OMW!(On my way)**

ZzzzZzzzZ

"Lily?Lily?Lily wake up we're here",Joe jonas said really sweet lifting her head up slightly.

"Huh?oOh Hey Joe.."Lily said

"How did you sleep?"Joe responed.

"Oh great,like i was on a cloud"lily replied.

"Well thats because you were laying down on my chest."joe replied

"oh..hahahhahah"Lily said kind of embarassed.

Oliver stared at them in anger and jealousy,he just couldn't resist it!He wanted Lily too much for him to hold it.

"Ah!!"Oliver yelled.

"What?!"Lily yelled curious and scared as the turned around facing Oliver.

"Oh.."Oliver said relizing he said it out loud.

"It was nothing I just have a really bad stomache ache",Oliver said lieing to the girl he loved.

"Oh ok oliver",lily said staring back in to Joe's sweet eyes.

We are about to land,Please put your seatbelts on and get ready for an intense landing,the road is bumpy and really foggy.

"I'm losing contact with the gears!"said the driver of the plane

Take cover we are still about 20,000 miles in the air!

(The captain presses the Emergency Landing gear,landing in the water miles from the island.)

THUD.

**Meanwhile on the island with Miley and Jake.**

Miley's POV

I get out of my trailer and step over to the food stand with everyone else.Jake comes out of his trailer,like hes following me.He comes closer,closer,closer...

"Hey Miley",Jake says calm.

"Oh hey jake",omg that was so lame, I say.

"So you practive your lines yet?"(omg that was so lame)jake thinks and says.

"Um yeah and you?"Wow im so lame... I say

I walk over to a table with a food tray of carrot sticks,licorice,eggs,and bacon.Jake keeps following me,but goes back to the food stand and grabs a cup of soda.

"Well I have most of them just not scene 3"Jake says.

Wait?I think.Isnt that the...Kiss scene?!Omg!Hes trying to get me to kiss him to 'help' him with the scene!!Omg that little player...Oh i will get him good...

"Oh yea scene 3 ,I skipped that scene because my addvisor said to do it with a partner for rehearsing...I'll help you if you help me?

**Jake POV**

"oH sWEEET!!I got hannah!!"Jake thinks in his mind

"Yeah of course what a great idea hannah!"Jakes says

Now I will decide who i will date...Hannah ...or Miley.

**END OF SHAPTER!!OMG jake is such a cheater!!I mean hes not going out with miley but still ...They are meant for eachother!!M+Jlove**

**sorry for it being so short!!**

**xoxox LOVE UR WRITER!!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is my second story sorry for any mess-ups that will be in the story I don't like doing spell check because it takes to long

**AN:Hey ummm if im gunna keep writing i want atleast 5 or 6 reviews cuz like i havent gotten many...so if you would be so kind!!PLEASE!!**

**ANYWAY**

**enjoy this chappie**

**Chapter6:**

**Lily POV**

All the servers and captain has been knocked out so Only Oliver Lily Joe,Nick,and kevin where there.

**Beep Beep Beep**

"What?!"I said softly waking up in the plane.

"Omg lily im so glad your awake.you must have gotten knocked out when we fell" Joe said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Dont you remember? We were going to land but we landed in the ocean thousands of miles from Florida." Joe asked scared

"Not really..."I said, wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"Ummm , OLIVER!! "Joe yelled

"What!!IS LILY AWAKE!!"oLIVER answered back

"Yeah come here!!"Joe said

Oliver comes running out of the rest-room pulling his pants up along the way.

Jake makes a kinda face at Oliver still pulling his pants up.

"Umm...ANYWAY!!I think Lily has amnista!!"Joe said worried(Sorry dont know how to spell it,the thing where people like hit there head and forget stuff)

"What!!Are you serious are you sure?"Oliver asked getting sad because he was finally going to tell her he liked her.

"Im sure watch this,Lily where are we?"Joe asked lily.

"Umm well this doesnt look like my bedroom so im going to guess that were at the movies because its really dark."I replied.

"Actually Lily were in a plane floating in water thousands away where NO ONE CAN FIND US!!"oLIVER said angery in a sorta scared tone.

"Calm Down Oliver!!Your going to make Lily Depressed!!"Joe said yelling at Oliver causing Lily to cry.

"Oh WhaTEVER!!"Oliver said walking away slamming the door on the bathroom.

"Ugghhhhh ,whats that noise"Nick said.

"Oh nothing just some boy upset crying in the bathroom."Lily said like it wat no big deal because she had no idea what was going on.

"Oh ok then...Joe is something wrong with lily?"Nick asked with his sweet tone in voice.

"Umm i think she has amista (AGAIN how do u spell itQ??)joe said

"What are we going to do?One the whole staff is knocked out,two where stuck on the plane with no electricity or food edible,and three where stuck in water!"Nick said with his voice getting scratchy and shaky.

"Nick dude calm down everything is going to be alright.."joe said reassuring his brother.

"Ok...if you say so.."nick said still worried.

"So where is kevin?"joe asked

"Ummmm i thought you knew.I havent seen him since the plane fell out of the sky."Nick said concerned because no one knew where kevin was.

"Well im going to check around the plane stay here with lily"Joe said taking one last look as he moved past seats of the plane.

**Sorry about having to end it so fast its just a lot of dialog and descriptions.**

**So I will write more chappies if I get 6 REVIEWS!!please come on that's not a lot to ask for.**

**Xoxoxox THE SAD WRITER**


	7. Authors Note

Well this is for all my stories about my updating and what not.

I truly am sorry for not updating fast enough.I mean,i have time for it but

Im just really lazy :[

I WANT to update for all my stories but whenever I go on the computer people keep on UPDATING!!!!!!So i have read all the updated sometimes theres

about more then 10 Chapters I have to read for my favorites which kinda sucks

cuz when I go on I'm going to update but first i check my mail to see if i have any like last minute reveiws and when i do...IT ALWAYS HAS NEW STORIES AND ANOTHER CHAPTER....So i have to read all of them bc if i dont it kills me inside because i get curious so yea..BUT WHEN I FINALLY FINISH DOING IT I HAVE TO GET Off the computer....sorry for caps right now i forgot...

So sucks to be me??

I know.

BUT i will try to update a story from time to time..

OH!!!Also i was nominated for a few thins for CuteRockstar101's check it out and dont forget to 's a really good writer also so nominate her n out her stories too!

Oh and one more thing or a for mme to!!!!!!!

And what was I gunna say..IDK.

i NEED TO THINK...uno momento lol///Oh yea.I writing special once in a life time stories for the first person who reveiwed in all my stories!Its a special award well present so I'll be checking my reveiws n I find the person i will presonally PM YOU will have to pm me back for it.K???

dONT ForgET!!!!!

to vote!

AND NomINATE!

n REVEIW !

BC IT GETS U THINGS..

GOOD THINGS...:P

REVIEW THIS IS ON ALL MY STORIES SO COMMENT ON WHAT I SAIDDDD PEAZZZZZEEE

PEAS!:PPPPP TEEHEE!(NOT MINE,OWNED BY NIGAHIGA ON YOUTUBE Teehee!)


End file.
